Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Podophyllum hybrid. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Kaleidoscopexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Podophyllum hybrid and given the cultivar name xe2x80x98Kaleidoscopexe2x80x99. Podophyllum is in the family Berberidaceae.
This new cultivar originated from a cross between Podophyllum hybrid 374 (an unpatented proprietary plant) as the seed parent and Podophyllum hybrid 352 (an unpatented proprietary plant) as the pollen parent. These two Podophyllum hybrids are outstanding selections out of a hybrid swarm in a Japanese nursery, which I believe come from P. difforme, P. delavayi, and P. versipelle. The new cultivar was chosen for its outstanding foliage and vigor.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Beautiful large umbrella shaped leaves with a kaleidoscope look of color and pattern.
2. Two leaves per crown that will increase in size with maturity to 40 cm wide.
3. Numerous large maroon flowers with maturity.
4. Excellent vigor.
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with side shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.